


Meet the Family

by astrophelthracius



Series: Familial Ties [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mischa, Alpha Nigel, Alpha Will, Hannibal still likes his games, Male Lactation, Mischa Lives, Omega Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Hannibal and his past and how it affects his future.Starring:Nigel: Still murderous but beloved twin brother.Mischa: Blood sucking traumatized sister.And Will: the poor bastard whose only fault is how bad a judge of character his empathy is.What to do when you meet the co-dependent siblings of your not so innocent partner. If you can’t beat them, join them. Am I right?





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually mildly concerned with how much time I spend thinking of these scenarios. And especially with the consistent themes of twisting male reproductive capabilities. Wtv.

"Nigel?"

Hannibal clicked his tongue, his brother always did this.

"Nigel, it's almost dinner time. Uncle Robertas wants all of us at the table."

He spies flecks the same blonde locks on the mirror, his brother is probably curled up behind the cupboard. No amount of cajoling got Nigel out, just a murderous glare when Hannibal tries to pull him out.

The omega in him flinches at the anger in his brother's eyes. Just for a moment. In that moment his mind comes up with a solution to their current predicament.

He discards his suit jacket, peels the waistcoat off of his frame and looks Nigel straight in the eyes. "I suppose you wouldn't like my milk anymore?" He flicks three of his starched dress shirt's buttons.

Nigel's eyes lit up with hunger but he turns away stubbornly and huffs under his breath. 

"Alright."

Hannibal takes his waistcoat and jacket, closing the bathroom door lightly-

His alpha sibling barrels right out of it and carries him onto the bed. He's gentle as he props Hannibal onto the pillows but the urgency is apparent. He strips himself of the shirt and flicks open his brassiere before Nigel can tear both to pieces.

The alpha latches on the swell of his breast quickly enough. He stifles a ragged moan of relief, his hormones slowly making him pliant and docile. He hadn't even know his need to be milked until now. Nigel pins his hips as he feeds, restricting his movement to avoid being dislodged. Hannibal just cards his fingers through his hair. He pulls it tout when Nigel unlatches and tries to suck on his other teat. 

"Uncle Robertas will be most displeased if you ruin your appetite. You know he does not approve of Hannibal still feeding us like this." The omega hums, it's true enough. They're not children anymore but he'd still feed them and he will do so until they don't want any more of it. He'd never deny them food.

They both turn to Mischa. She's gorgeous in her dress. She approaches the bed and throws down Nigel's clothes before flicking him on the nose.

"It's my turn brother."

Nigel scowls at her, tilting his head towards Hannibal's chest to take another whiff and nuzzle at it before doing just as their little sister asked.

Mischa slides onto the bed gracefully. She nudges Hannibal, taking in the familiar scent of warmth, home and sweet mother's milk. He gasped as her teeth caught on his neck. The sound had Nigel tensing. His hand whipped around Mischa's neck, pressing on it until her teeth eased off of their brother's jugular. 

"Sorry Hanni."

Really, his sister's thirst for blood is too apparent. They'll take care of that aspect later. He strokes her head and guides her towards his full breast instead. She latched on easily, the familiar lull of breastfeeding relaxed Hannibal once more and Nigel went on with getting dressed. 

He watches his siblings, wary of the distantly soft look Hannibal had in his eyes. He sits on the foot of the bed when he finishes, placing a hand on Hannibal's ankle to ground him.

The omega could practically taste the memory- their filthy hands on Mischa and then on him, feeding from him with such greed. And the pain- 

He snaps out of it with a soft jolt when he feels Mischa's thumb on his hips and Nigel's hand on his ankle. 

He strokes Mischa's hair, fussing over her ponytail until its immaculate once more. He can feel the swift emptying of his breasts. When Mischa unlatches, she dabs the excess milk with a warm cloth that Nigel hand her. They refasten his brassiere and redress him in his shirt and waistcoat. Well, he's loose and limber from the rush of hormones. He floats along, almost giddy as they fix him up into the immaculate neatness he always projects. 

They cuddle the omega until he's back into his usual self and by then they had to go down for dinner. The whole extended family was present, their Uncle Robertas and Lady Murasaki as well as a few distant cousins and two other sisters of their father's.

Uncle Robertas's eyes hone in on Hannibal, obviously aware of their recent activities. His look of disapproval is cut off when Nigel guides Hannibal between his and Mischa's place, sliding the chair back and seating him there before doing the same for Mischa and finally taking his beside their uncle.

Hannibal doesn't shirk at the disagreement apparent in their aunts' eyes, obviously unhappy that an unmated omega is present - seated in the same table. At least their dearest uncle doesn't share the same convictions, only being traditional in select aspects of omeganism.

Nigel leaves Hannibal to his clit measuring contest with their aunts. Him and Mischa are both in agreement that it's definitely not disapproval that their cousins are laying upon their brother. Not with those roaming and hungry eyes as they gazed upon Hannibal's sharp yet inviting face. And those lingering looks on his substantial breasts, Mischa wants their organs on her plate and their blood in her glass.

Dinner arrived soon enough, breaking the standstill. Nigel served for Hannibal and their sister cut up his food, a tradition that Uncle Robertas has not bent upon so far. Hannibal normally does not mind it but tonight, he revels at the attention. His eyes sparkle and the corner of his lips lift. Nigel can practically feel him preening as their actions shoved his orientation in their aunt's faces.

Nigel and Mischa go as far as giving him his first bite and his first sip before they settle their own dinners. Their uncle eyes them suspiciously and the Lady Murasaki openly shows mirth at the development.

The clinking of utensils pause every now and then for small talk. Uncle Robertas asks about one of their cousins' business and the other's position as some government office or another. He also speaks to their aunts, asking after their omega children who are both in the adjacent table. Hannibal only spares them a glance and flitting wonder at their acceptance of such treatment. Nigel and Mischa both lay a hand on his thighs.

His aunt's address Nigel and Mischa familiarly enough but asks either them or their uncle when it comes to Hannibal. All of them direct the questions to Hannibal flawlessly. It irks their aunts much more.

They move to the parlor for desert. Nigel takes Hannibal's hand as if he were a dainty omega and guides him to the plush seat, again placed between him and Mischa. 

The night is tolerable, up until the moment it wasn't. Nigel almost breaks the tumbler of whiskey in his hand when their uncle speaks of suits he'd accepted for Hannibal's hand. Mischa places her on the table and promptly rejects the notion.

"My brother will be courted only by those he approves of." Their uncle narrows his eyes at her. Hannibal placates her with a hand on her leg.

He turns to his uncle. "Uncle, thank you for the offer but I shall not be partaking in courting yet. I will be attending university in the summer and have been accepted to one in Northern America. I am planning to take Psychology."

It shocked everyone in the room. The Americas have become regions of Omega movement and there the breeding sex could attend university and even go as far as own homes without an alpha.

Nigel and Mischa grit their teeth at the announcement. Hannibal had not informed them of such plans. The omega excuses himself and both his siblings do so as well and they escort him up the the stairs with poise and calm.

Nigel loses his composure the moment the door to Hannibal's room closes. The crash of the crystal vase would have caused a commotion of their room wasn't soundproof.

"America? In the summer? That's weeks away! When we're you going to tell us?" Mischa clings to their omega brother, whining and whimpering at him. His gentle hands card through her hair as he tuts at her, completely ignoring Nigel. He will calm down on his own eventually.

"You must not let yourself be so undignified my dear." Mischa glares at him but is unable to stop the sounds from tearing their way out her throat. Hannibal is her mama, she was practically just a babe when their true parents died. She doesn't even remember them. She was raised on Hannibal's breast and in his and their alpha brother's arms. And now Hannibal plans to leave them.

Nigel finally calms down and sits next to Hannibal, pulling Mischa onto their laps and cradling her. He snorts, they are the picture of a distraught and dysfunctional family.

Mischa scents Hannibal and tears at his clothes, latching onto his breast just to suck. They leave her be.

"Hanni, you know Mischa can't leave. She's only fourteen and Uncle Robertas will not let her go. I won't be old enough to take responsibility of her in the eyes of the law until another year."

Hannibal nods. Nigel lays a hand on his cheek. "Won't you defer your entrance for just a year? Then we'll go with you." Hannibal stares at him with soulful eyes.

"I must go now. Uncle Robertas will no doubt try to convince me to enter courtships and I have heard of plans to entertain alphas in our home should all else fail. I also wish to settle there before bringing the two of you. I'll look for schools Mischa can attend and a good home for us three." 

Nigel's face closes off. He knows that look and the hope in his voice. Just as well as he knows the reasons his brother has in mind. Hannibal is chasing a dream, his stance won't be changed. 

"Very well. I suppose we'll just have to visit you on holidays." He lays a hand on the back of Mischa's neck when she whines. Hannibal eases her off of him and changes into his pajama bottoms before settling in the middle of the bed. Nigel does the same for himself and Mischa. The alpha places their sister on Hannibal's left and slides in after her, giving her the comfort of being surrounded by family. She latches onto the omega's nipple and gorges herself of him, hands gripping Hannibal's supple hips. 

Hannibal let's her do as she pleases but Nigel can see that she's biting on him. He eases her off. "Mischa, you mustn't bite. It's rude." The girl nods readily and Nigel gentles her back onto Hannibal. She's nicer this time and soon enough she falls asleep. Both her brothers watch her until they fall into slumber as well.

Nigel's eye flicks open when the lock of their door unlatches, it's still dawn. He plies Hannibal's grip off and takes the poker from the fireplace, positioning himself near the door. 

Hannibal pulls Mischa onto the other side of the bed. Her eyes flicker with danger, a storm that Hannibal has watched grow in her since they were but children. 

The door opens, revealing an unarmed beta cousin of theirs. "Hannibal?"

Nigel grabs him by the neck and closes the door with a thud, locking it.

"What do you want?"

The man squeaks, quite undignified really.

"I swear it's Konas- he, he told me to- find your brother." Nigel growls at him and throws him on the floor. He can see Hannibal shaking his head from his perch on the bed. 

"You tell Kolnas to keep his dirty little mind off my brother or he'll have to make do without it." He slams the door shut after unceremoniously evicting their uninvited guest. 

Nigel stares sullenly at the door, his siblings watch as the monster inside of him retreat into its cave, just waiting.

Hannibal places a hand on his twin's arm. "Come back to bed Nigel. Let's sleep." 

The alpha follows but not before locking the door and barring it with the desk. By all means it should have taken two men to move the desk but the alpha is still high on adrenaline. 

Nigel doesn't sleep that night. He stands watch.

...

It's late spring when Hannibal leaves the sprawling mansion of the Lecter house. Uncle Robertas had set him up in an apartment in Baltimore, a pad apt for an omega living by himself. It's equipped with the best security measures, close to the university and mall.

The university is a breath of fresh air, alphas are still alphas but there are omega's and betas in the same circle and the oppression and separation is not as obvious as it is in Lithuania.

Hannibal breezes through his corses. He attends psychology classes in the morning and his culinary lessons in the late afternoon. He also finds the time to visit several museums in the weekends and sometimes the opera. In the second semester, he takes on the job of preparing dissections and drawings for the firsties classes. It's quite enjoyable.

He writes to his siblings often as they do for him. And now they're all excited for their scheduled visit on winter break. 

...

He misses the simplicity of life when they were younger now that his sibling have left his side to forge their own ways. They still exchange letters, all of which speak around their more criminal proclivities vaguely. And each one burnt post haste.

Of course, he conveniently leaves out certain concerns about the FBI suspecting his inclinations towards a more human taste. And most importantly, his love interest’s hand in it. He’s quite certain he’d find his little games put to a bloody end and he didn’t quite want that yet.

...

"Are you fucking crazy? He broke your heart Hanni. If you think I'm going to fucking let you-" Nigel pays for the car rental.

"I'm staying." Hannibal's stubbornness is not going to work this time.

"-yeah? Then you better fucking glue yourself to that alpha." He hangs up and pulls out of the parking.

"Nigel, you shouldn't give him any suggestions." Mischa scowls at him.

"I'm going to kill that fucking Will Graham." He lights a cigarette. Which was just as quickly taken and thrown out the window.

"Mischa! What the fu-" He resists the great urge to bite the hand that slaps on his mouth. 

"I hate swearing. You've been staying with bad company." She tuts at him before settling back into the passenger seat.

...

Hannibal stares at the phone for but a second. "Will! Pack your bags!" The alpha enters the kitchen.

"What's wrong? We just got here." Hannibal walked past him hastily.

"Chiyoh spoke to my brother. He's probably on his way here as we speak. Pack your bags quickly." He picks up his own, only taking what's necessary. Will does the same.

It takes them less than twenty minutes to do so. Hannibal throws Will the keys. "Start the car. I'll be out in a minute." He starts writing.

He leaves the envelope by the door.

The scene on the porch is the same as that in his nightmare. Nigel has a gun pointed at Will and Will has one trained on his brother as well.

"Jesus fuck Hanni, I thought he'd be taller." 

The omega clicks his tongue.

"Put the guns down." Neither of them comply. 

Hannibal slides between them. The tension cuts off abruptly and the weapons are lowered. There's a chorus of annoyance between the two. 

"Hanni!" A smile blooms on the omega's face as his sister exits the vehicle and runs to him. 

"Mischa. I thought you were still in Budapest?" The girl pouted at him. 

"Nigel told me what happened. Look at you! You're injured!" Mischa's eyes slide over his shoulder. "Is that him?"

Hannibal hugged her firmly, hissing a bit as it pressed on the bullet wound. Will pries them apart, unceremoniously lifting his shirt. He fussed over it. "Why don't we go inside."

All four of them go back into the house, Mischa stuck to her brother whilst Nigel and Will were posturing.

It was like "meet the parents" gone rogue. Will sees the monsters lurking within Hannibal's sibling well enough. Nigel is an open book, a killer for the sake of pleasure. Mischa is an entirely different creature. She's vicious, she has a deep seated hatred for abusers, especially those who hurt children and omega. She drinks from them, she hunts them like animals and then leaves them to rot. Will furrows his brow. What happened to this family?

"Wow. I thought you were fucking kidding about him Hanni."

Will groans when he realizes he had spoken out loud. Both siblings scowl at Nigel.

"I would appreciate it if you desist speaking in such unsavory manner Nigel." The alpha clicks his tongue but nods. The day progresses naturally. Hannibal's siblings install themselves in the unoccupied rooms as Hannibal makes lunch. 

Will observes their interactions, he doesn't miss the intimacy in Nigel and Hannibal's movements, much too close to just be brotherly affection. Mischa acts less like a sister and more like a spoiled daughter to both of them. Will can't help the flicker of...not jealousy exactly. Envy, he realizes. He's not the only one.

Nigel and Mischa hound Hannibal for "desert" after lunch. Will is acutely aware as to what kind of feeding they need. He follows them to the bedroom anyway. He undressed Hannibal, passing a hand over his nipples. His omega doesn't produce milk anymore but that's because he hasn't nursed in so long. Mischa's pseudo bond as his child will remedy that immediately.

Will watches as Hannibal lays on the bed and guides Mischa onto his breast. She keeps away from his wounded side. It's such an intimate scene, there's a nagging feeling that he should look away but Will can't take his eyes off of them.

And neither can Nigel. They watch until Mischa has stopped sucking and calms, merely nursing on her brother's nipple. She's half asleep. Hannibal strokes her hair and whispers to her until she give in and slumbers.

Nigel and Will make a truce. Will sleeps on Hannibal's side and Nigel on Mischa's. They don't mention the twining of their hands over their precious charges.

Every night until Hannibal's fully healed passes like this. 

It's a night like any other when Hannibal's heat comes upon them. Mischa shuts herself in her room but Nigel doesn't leave. 

Will let's him stay.


End file.
